Related by Blood
by RinWinters
Summary: After getting a letter from his brother, Soul and his friends head off to his house. But strange things start happening, Chrona and Kid dissapear and Soul finds out the truth about his moms death.SxM,KxC,TxBS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

"Crap." Soul grumbled crumpling up the letter and throwing it at the trash bin.

Maka looked up from the book she was reading, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just some junk mail." He sighed leaning back in the arm chair.

Frowning Maka got up and walked over to the trash, ignoring Soul's 'It's nothing Maka!' She took out the slip of paper he had thrown away.

"Soul this isn't junk mail." Maka muttered, "It's a letter from your brother." Maka began to read it out loud:

"_Dear Soul,_

_I've began to think how we haven't seen each other in a long while._

_I think it would be nice if you and your friends came for a short stay,_

_Father is out of town and it would be a wonderful_

_Opportunity for us to bond._

_Your brother,_

_Wes"_

"This is great!" Maka squealed once she was done, "A brotherly bonding time! We should go!"

"I'm not going!" Soul spat, "This is just some scam so he can gloat on how great his life is. I got too much of that crap!"

"Soul, maybe he wants to be more of a brother now." Maka huffed.

"Or he just wants to show off all his awards." Soul snorted.

Maka sighed and grabbed her book, "Maka-"

"Alright fine!" Soul shrieked throwing his hands over his head to stop her.

She smiled sweetly, "Good. I'll call everyone else and see if they want to come."

Growling he grabbed the letter of the couch and ripped it in half. Maka gave him a look before going back to talking with Tsubaki.

After calling all of their friends, she turned to Soul and gave him a thumbs up, "They're all coming!"

Soul grumbled something under his breath and turned on the TV, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow so go pack." Maka said while walking to her room.

Sighing for the second time, Soul grabbed a suitcase and filled it with clothes and a toothbrush.

"This is going to be one heck of a nightmare.' He thought.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry about that. Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

"It's so symmetrical!" Kid squealed spreading out his arms in front of the Evans mansion.

"When it comes to symmetry, he's like a kid in a candy shop." Liz huffed grabbing her meister by the arm.

Maka couldn't help but giggle, she turned to face her partner and instantly her smiled disappeared. He was staring at the house with a blank almost sad gaze.

"Soul? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine it's just," Soul gulped, "I-it's just I haven't been here in years."

Maka patted his back, "C'mon, if we make Black*star wait any longer he's going to bust down the door!"

Soul smiled and walked up to the porch, knocking on the door it swung open and a black haired man stood in the door way.

His eyes widened, "Master Soul? Is that really you?"

"yes, can we come-"

"I need to tell your father!" The man yelled.

"Wait, my father's here?" Soul asked.

"Why yes, he just came back yesterday." The man answered, "Why are you still standing on the porch? Come on in!"

"Oh~ I wonder if it's symmetrical inside too!" kid squealed.

~X~

Soul and his friends dropped their luggage on the ground, Kid let out a horrified gasp.

"The inside isn't symmetrical at all!" he yelled.

Liz rolled her eyes as her sister started giggling.

"Is that my younger brother?"

Soul looked up to see his brother Wes leaning on the stair railing. His brown eyes gazed over him; he arched one of his eye brows.

"You look much taller than when you left home." Wes smiled.

Maka gave Soul and Wes a surprised look, "He's your older brother? He looks just like you!"

"But Soul-kun has red eyes," Patti pointed out, "Wes has brown eyes."

"DOES THE ASYMMETRY EVER STOP?" Kid screamed.

Wes chuckled and made his way down the stairs, he motioned one of the butlers over, "Take their luggage up to their rooms." He said.

The butler nodded and grabbed the bags, once he had disappeared upstairs Wes turned back to the group.

"You all must be tired." He smirked.

"MORE LIKE HUNGRY!" Black*star bellowed.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki scolded, "Don't be so rude!"

"It's fine, I'll have dinner prepared soon in the mean while, why don't you go relax in your room's."

~X~

Soul glared at the familiar door, it was just like Wes to give him his old room. He pushed open the wooden door and walked in, it was just as he remembered it. The bed was over by the side wall next to the only window in the room, the black painted wardrobe was a couple feet away from the door right next to the night table, Pictures covered the wall, an old piano sat in the corner a flower vase sat on top of it, and old music sheets laid abandoned on the small table.

"My room's not nearly as fancy!"

Soul jumped and twirled around to face his meister.

"Don't do that!" He snapped.

Maka ignored him and walked into the center of the room her gaze shifting to each item in the room.

"I just have a bed, night table, and dresser." She said turning to face him, "Unfortunately, it's next to Kid's room so I can hear him complaining about the lack of symmetry."

Soul chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, "I feel sorry for you."

She smirked and swatted his hand away so she could lean forward, "Wanna trade rooms?"

The scythe laughed, "Yeah right I-" He stopped, blush spreading across his face.

Her face was only inches from his, she must of realized it too because Maka was blushing . Without thinking he started to lean towards her, the gap between them becoming smaller.

"Well if it isn't Soul."

Said boy froze and straightened up, his eyes narrowed.

"Father." He growled.

**Uh-oh, awkward moment between Soul and Maka. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, on top of all my other stories I got a really bad writer's block for this story. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Maka looked from Soul to his father. Tension filled up the entire room as they stared each other down, it was only broken by a loud crash and yelling.

Soul's dad blinked and turned to the blonde, "I forgot to introduce myself. My names Tsuyoshi."

Maka smiled at him, "Nice to meet you!"

Liz ran into the room stopping to catch her breath, Soul, Maka, and Tsuyoshi looked at her.

"What was that crash?" Soul asked though he had a strange feeling he knew the answer.

"Kid," she muttered, "He freaked out and broke a flower vase."

Soul's eye twitched, 'I knew it." He thought.

Tsuyoshi just turned around and started to walk out of the room as a servant hurried by with a broom and dust pan only stopping by the door to say that dinner was ready.

~X~

Maka followed her friends into the dining room, her eyes widened. The table was covered in food; biscuits, roast beef, honey ham, strawberries, oranges, and much more. She looked around and saw that her friends were drooling too. Soul seemed to be the only one unaffected by the smell and the tasty looking food. Servants were pulling out chairs and motioning to them to come sit down.

"I never thought I would be in a mansion like this when we were on the street." Liz said and turned to her sister who was already stuffing food in her face, "Huh, Patti?"

"Yu-huh!" Patti agreed spraying strawberries and ham all over her sister.

"Why doesn't the great me live in a place like this?" Black*star yelled.

"Because you're an unsymmetrical mess and you have no talent." Kid snapped.

"WHY YOU!" The assassin yelled jumping onto the table, "COME'ERE AND LET ME REARRANGE YOUR FACE STRIPY!"

Kid slammed his hands on the table, "YOU UNSYMMETRICAL BEAST! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATAL FLAW!"

Soul sighed and ducked as a biscuit flew over his head and smacked the young shimigami in the face. Kid only got madder and grabbed the nearest thing by him and chucked it at Black*star. Soon food was flying back and forth between the two boys and coating everything near them in ruined food. Tsubaki and Chrona(A/N I forgot to mention she's there)dove out of the way as the head of a duck soared by.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Food stopped flying and Black*star and Kid started panting. Tsuyoshi stood at the doorway with a pissed of look on his face, Wes stood behind him gaping at all the food splattered on the walls, floor, and table. The remaining food was coated in the food the two boys had ruined. Soul's father stepped into the dining room walking towards his son who was sprawled out on the floor after jumping out of his chair to avoid a plate.

"How could you let them ruin _my_ house?" he hissed, "If your mother was here she would be very disappointed in you!"

Soul got up and muttered a quiet 'excuse me' before rushing out of the room. Maka started to get up to follow him but felt someone tug on her sleeve. She turned to see Tsubaki shaking her head.

"Let him calm down." She muttered.

~X~

Maka stared at the white door in front of her, sighing she knocked on it.

"Come in."

The blonde pushed open the door to find Soul sitting on his bed in his pajamas with his legs pulled up to his chest, a picture frame was next to him. His meister furrowed her eyebrows and sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked then mentally smacked herself.

_Of course_ he wasn't ok! He ran out of the dining room and now was sitting on his bed looking like someone just told him his favorite band was breaking up. Maka looked at the frame next to him and picked it up.

"Who's this?" She asked.

Soul placed his head in his arms, "My mom."

Maka looked at her partner before turning back to the picture. She looked a lot like Soul, she had the same red ruby eyes, same white hair, the only difference was that her hair ended at her shoulders.

"Her name is Reika," Soul's shoulders tensed. "_Was."_

The blonde set a hand on the picture, "What happened?" She instantly jumped when she said that, "I-I-I mean, you don't need to tell me if you don't want-"

"Everyone said she committed suicide." He said bitterly.

"O-oh."

"My mom would never do that," He looked up, "She was so full of life, always telling me and Wes how much she loved us and saying that we made life worth living." Soul sighed, "I miss her."

Maka eyes narrowed sadly, "I'm sorry Soul."

Soul shrugged, "It's no big deal."

She watched him lay down and close his eyes, she sighed and placed the frame back on the night stand. Maka was about to get up when she felt something pull her back towards the bed, she fell right next to Soul.

"S-Soul!" She yelped felling her face start to heat up.

The white haired boy ignored her and hugged her, "Stay with me?" He looked up at her, "Please?"

Maka sighed and buried her face in his chest, "Fine." Her voice came out muffled.

Soul smiled and reached across her to turn off the lamp before cuddling up to her.

**Cute fluffyness~ Yay! I really have no experience at writing fluff so be nice! Now you know some of Soul's depressing history!**

**Soul: I hate you.**

**Me: I know!**

**Review please! (and give my other stories a chance!)**

**Reika-Lovely flower**

**Tsuyoshi- strong, tough**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

Kid groaned and groggily walked down the hallway. He rubbed his dry throat and groaned. Where was the kitchen again? Why did Soul have to have such a big house? He sighed and continued to pad across the dark gray rug that stretched in front of him. Kid yawned then froze, he heard voices. He pressed himself against the wall and inched across following the noise.

"… We can't wait any longer Wes."

Kid inched forward more.

"But…w-we don't have to. We could let them g-"

"No! I need his soul! His mother's wasn't enough!"

The shimigami covered his mouth to keep his self from gasping and alerting Wes and whoever he was talking to. He moved forward so he was right next to the door and pressed his ear against the cool surface.

"Why did you have to kill her?" Wes's voice asked sounding a bit sad, "She never did anything bad."

"If don't quit complaining, I'll kill you."

"I'm sorry, I'll help you! Just don't hurt me"

"Good, we just need to get rid of his friends."

Kid's mouth hung open, he knew that voice! It was-his thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and he fell inside the room.

"well, well. Don't you know that eavesdropping is rude?"

~X~

Soul yawned and opened his eyes smiling a bit when he saw Maka curled up next to his chest. He lightly brushed some stray strains of hair from her face jumping a bit when someone knocked on the door. Soul gently got up, careful not to wake Maka, and opened his door.

"Oh, hey Chrona." He muttered.

The mousy, pink haired girl shuffled her feet and looked up at him, "H-have you seen Kid?"

Soul stared at her blankly for a moment before answering, "No, not since he and Black*star had that food fight."

"O-oh. He left an hour ago to go to the bathroom and he didn't come back yet."

"Wait, how do you know he left for the bathroom an hour ago? Your rooms aren't even across from one another's."

"I heard him walking by my room but didn't hear him come back."

"How do you know it was Kid?"

"He was muttering something about the hallway not being symmetrical."

"Ah." Soul furrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe he went down to the living room or something."

"He left his room at six a.m."

He sighed and leaned against the door frame, "Constipation?"

"Soul!" Chrona yelled, "This is serious!" She casted a nervous glance down the hallway, "Theres something evil in this house."

"Right," Soul scoffed, "Go back to bed, I'm sure every things fine."

"But, Soul!" Chrona squeaked as the bedroom door was closed.

She sighed and started to make her way back to her room when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Wes standing in the middle of the hall.

"Wes?"

"H-hey Chrona," He gave her a small wave, "C-can I show you something?"

~X~

"She really thought something got Kid?" Maka asked as she and Soul were walking to the kitchen.

He nodded his head, "Yea. She seemed really spooked too."

"Maybe we should listen to her. I mean, maybe Chrona was right." Maka stopped walking, "Maybe something _did_ get Kid."

"Like what? The monster under his bed?" He snorted.

Maka sighed, "I guess you're right."

He pushed open the kitchen door and walked into Liz.

"Oof!" Soul rubbed his nose, "Sorry Liz."

"Soul!" The older Thompson sister spun around and grabbed his shoulders, "Have you seen Kid and Chrona?"

"Chrona's gone too?" Maka yelled.

Liz nodded her head, "We looked all over for them!"

"Now that I think about it," Patty set a finger on her chin, "We got near a room but Tsuyoshi chased us away."

"My dad?" Soul asked clearly shocked.

Patty mimicked her sister's nod, "Yu-huh!"

"Soul," Maka grabbed his arm, "I really wish I hadn't made everyone come."

Just then, all the doors and windows slammed shut making the room seem dark even so early in the morning. Liz gave out a loud scream and hid behind her sister, Patty turned and hugged her, and Maka gasped tightening her grip on Soul's arm.

"Well, seems the _brave_ shibusen students aren't so brave after all."

Soul's eyes widened and he gulped down the lump in his throat before turning to the owner of the voice.

"Dad," he whispered, "What did you do to Kid and Chrona?"

Tsuyoshi smirked and folded his arms in front of him, "Its rude to just accuse someone Soul."

"Cut the crap!" Soul snapped, "Where are they?"

Tsuyoshi started to stroke his chin, "Y'know, you've been so worried about Chrona and Kid you haven't realized, Tsubaki and Black*star are nowhere to be found too!"

The white haired scythe glared at his father, "what did you do to them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsuyoshi laughed.

"S-Soul," Maka whimpered, "His soul…he's a kishen."

Tsuyoshi threw back his head and started laughing again, "Silly me! I forgot she could sense souls!" He grinned and stared at his son, "you want to know who the first soul I devoured was?" His smile grew wider, "Your mothers."

Soul felt like he couldn't breathe, "Y-you killed her."

Tsuyoshi stated laughing again, "And got away with it! Those cops were too dumb! They just said she committed suicide! But," His face turned serious, "Every since then my thirst for power grew and grew until it felt like the lust was going to tear me apart!" He sighed, "Wes figured out what I did and was going to go to the police, I couldn't let him! So I threatened to kill him!" He closed his eyes, "Now that I think about it, he had sent that letter to you before he found me out. I needed more power so I decided to kill you and take your soul." He laughed again, "It got even better when you brought all of your friends!"

"I'll kill you!" Soul screamed.

Tsuyoshi waved his finger, "Now, now. That wouldn't be wise since I have your friends. But I'm a reasonable guy, if you beat me in a fight, I'll let you and your friends go but if you lose, you and your friends die."

Soul looked at his partner before looking back at his dad, "It's a deal."

"Perfect!" Tsuyoshi turned to walk out of the kitchen, "Say your goodbyes and meet me in the garden."

Once he was gone, Soul turned and grabbed Maka's shoulders.

"Find everyone else and get out of here." He hissed, "If I lose, I don't want you guys to suffer!"

"But, I can't leave you!" Maka argued.

"You have to!" He sighed and kissed her, "I love you Maka."

He turned to leave but Maka ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Promise me you'll come back!"

Soul smiled and nodded his head, "I will."

He pulled her arms off of him and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wh-what do we do now?" Liz squeaked."

Maka sniffed and rubbed her eyes before turning to the two sisters.

"You go find Kid, Chrona, Tsubaki, and Black*star." She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not leaving without Soul."

***Slams head on desk* I'm not good at writing DRAMA! But, I hoped you enjoyed this. I think…theres going to be three more chapters…or two…it depends. Review! **


End file.
